eggs
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Amu, Rima, Yaya all have ? eggs. How will the others be able to purify them without the Joker. Pairings are inculed!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Amu's POV**

Sigh... I still don't know who to pick between Tadase and Ikuto. I like them both so much. Ran, Miki, Su (I don't know if you spell Su with one u or two), and Dia used to argue about it. But stopped when they agreeded that I should choose who I love more. I asked Utau but all she told me was to go on a website called Confusing ( proably doesn't exist) and that didn't help so I'm back to squareone. When I asked Nagi he tolded me to follow my heart, Rima and Yaya didn't help at all, Kukai said to get those sticks to help you find things( Miki is holding some in ep. 95) and Kairi tolded me an old samurai quote. I 'm more confused about what to do now.

Then I started to get in denial. I was confused. Not knowing what to do This is what I feared I 'm starting to get lost. But how can I make this decison?

"Amu!!"

"Huh?"

" Were you sleeping, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Miki."

" You were thinking about that again."

" Yeah, but now I'm thinking that maybe I shouldn't choose both of them."

"eh!! what are you saying Amu."

"Amu-chan"

"Are you sure Amu?"

"No I'm confused"

The charas then looked at her with sad eyes and sighed as they watch her continue to fall in more confusion.

**Sorry**, **If it's too short. **

**I'm thinking about her deciding between Ikuto and Tadase at the end but, small problem I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE SHOULD GO WITH!**

**So, please help me by voting on my poll.**

**Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Rima's POV**

"It's your fault she got kidnapped!"

"No, it's _your fault!"_

Fighting as always, and I'm locked inside my room try to keep from hearing the what can I do they always say that I should just go to my room. I 'm alone always. Everyone else thinks every thing's alright since Amu tolded my parents that I want them to stop fighting and I want to laugh.I just don't know what to maybe if I don't exist maybe my parents will be happy.

"Rima, look!"

I turned my head to see KusuKusu performing her famous gag.

"Funny face"

I didn't laugh but I smiled. Then went back to thinking dark thoughts about death.

"Kusukusu what do you think if I die then maybe Mama and Papa would be happy ?"

"If you think so then I agree with you...but what about the others if your dead then they'll be sad.'

"Kusukusu what do I do?''

'Rima do what you think is right?'

"I don't know!"

"Rima.."

I then burst into tears between the tears I hear Kusukusu say Rima please stop crying! Then I cried to sleep with my parents still arguing.

**Please R&R!**

**Sorry if it's short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!**

**Enjoy!**

**Yaya's POV**(at home)

"Yaya-chan!"

"What Pepe,do you feel an X egg?"

"No but you aren't paying that much attention to everything and you're eating less sweets today why?"

Sigh. Everthing's changing Kukai and Utau are dating, I'm getting a new baby sister, and Kari's moving here. It's all too confusing. Now, Kukai will nev- wait I'm eating less sweets?

"Pepe how many sweets have I eaten?"

" Two boxes of pocky, five chocolate bars, one box of cookies, and that's it, why aren-"

"What?", I asked when I'm eating pocky and brownies, chips, and many other sweets surround me .

Sweatdrops, "Never mind dechu."

"By the way Pepe.. now how am I'm gonna be the baby?

''Um.''

"Do I give up on Kukai?"

'Wel-"

''And, Why do I have this strange feeling for Kari?''

"STOP,CALM DOWN YAYA!"

" One, I will make sure you're a baby, two don't give up on Kukai yet, and I have no clue what feeling you're talking about!"

"oh you sure Pepe? Pepe?"

"zzzzzz''

"Oh She's sleeping. I guess that helps but I'm not sure."

Am I getting confused?

**By the way I will update at random times.**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those who reviwed!**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!!!**

Yaya's POV at royal garden

Kari's coming back today! oh Amu's sleeping.

"Amu-chi wake up!!'

" What !?!"

'Amu -chi you were sleeping were you dreaming about a certin someone?"

"Wha- No!''

" But You're blushing."

"Shut up Yaya!"

"Was it always noisy in here?'

"Class rep!!''

"Ahh Sanjo-san you're here."

''It's been a while Kari.''

"How are you Class Rep?"

" Hello everyone", he said while bowing."by the way who are you?'

"My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko,current Jack's chair a pleasure to meet you.''

" Same to you my name is Sanjo Kari former Jack's chair."

''My name is Mushi I'm Kari's chara"

"I'm Rhythm, Nagi's chara"

( After school)

Nagi's making snacks Rima's helping him, Kari and Tadase are organizing paperwork,Amu's talking to Kari at the same time and I'm eating pocky.

"Yaya, help carry the tea!"

"Hai hai"

"Bala Balance, Bala Balance!"

"Hello Mama, what?"

"But- ''

''Alright, I gotta go, later."

"Glorious sunshine I'm not afriad-, hello "

"Yaya come to the hospital your mother just gave birth!"

"What?!"

''Please come quickly!"

"Later minna'' Then I ran out.

Rima's POV

_(falshback)_

_I was helping Nagi carry the- wait when do I call him that to me he will always be a crossdresser._

_'Rima, can you carry that?"_

_"Yeah, this might be too much for the two other us Yaya help carry the tea!"_

_"Hai hai"_

_''Bala- Balance, Bala- Balance!"_

_I almost dropped the snacks._

_"Rima ?"_

_''Its nothing my Mama's just calling, Yaya please carry the tea.''_

_"Hello Mama,"_

_'Rima come home now."_

_"What?"_

_"Your father and I need to tell you something."_

_"But-."_

_'Now Rima''_

_'Alright.''_

_"I gotta go, later "_

_''Rima is something wrong?"_

_"No, later."_

What do they have to tell me?

"Rima?"

"I'm sure it's not what we think it is, is it?''

"I'm home.''

"Rima, your mother and I decided to file a divorce."

"You will choose who you wish to go with, your father is going to to Kyoto in two weeks."

"I'll tell you who I pick later ringht now I'm tired.''

"Rima''

"Kusu kusu gomen .''

'Rima what's going on my egg's closing!'

'' An ? egg?"

''Kusu kusu became an ? egg?"

Amu's POV

_(Flashback)_

_'Well what should we do now ?''_

_"Have tea and tell Sanjo- san about what has happened?"_

_'' Can I join the party ?"_

_"Nii-san what are you doing?''_

_" I wanted see Amu." Picks me up bride style._

_'' What are you doing?!?"_

_"Nii-san!"_

_"I'll give her back later."_

_"Put me down!"_

_"No." runs out of royal garden_

_"Nii-san " then Tadase chases him._

_They then get into a fight when Ikuto let go of me . Then they went somewhere to talk about something._

I just don't get it how can I love two people at the same time?

"Amu- chan "

'What Ran?''

"Miki,Su,and Dia went back into thier eggs.''

''What?!?"

"Amu my egg's starting to close!"

Then a ? mark appered on her egg.

''She became a ? Egg!"

Yaya's POV

I ran out really I finally stopped running I saw Kukai and Utau on a date. I started running again crying.

'Yaya, get a hold of yourself!"

''Yaya look!"

I stopped crying enough to see that Pepe's egg turned into a ?egg .

"Why?"

Normal POV

Then Yaya, Rima, and Amu 's ?egg all said Charanari with me and I'll grant you your then were bathed in a black light. Rima went out of her room and went to the loveknot temple. Amu went to the old amusment park. Yaya stayed where she was.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter of eggs!**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

Kairi's POV (walking home)

''Jack?"

"What?''

"Do you like the Queen?'

"Rima N-no why would you think that?"

"Don't worry I won't tell her."

"What abou you and Yaya?"

"T-there's nothing about Yaya and me."

''You just called her as long as you don't tell I will not tell."

"Kairi !'

"What's wrong ?"

"I sense a strange egg near the love Knot temple."

"A ?egg?"

"Maybe we should go.''

At the Temple (still Kairi'sPOV)

When we got to the temple, we saw the Queen.

"Rima, what's going on?"

" I'm trying to kill my self."

"Queen?"

"Kusukusu."

"Got it."

She was bathed in a black light and came out in a transformation I've never seen. Her outfit was like her Clown Drop but, it was darker and a there was a blood like pattern around the outfit.

"Chanari: Dead Clown Dream."

"Jack us too!'

"Okay."

"MY OWN HEART:UNLOCK"

"Charinari: Beat Jumper!"

"Charinari: Samurai Soul!"

"How are we suppose to purify her without the Joker?

Tadase's POV

"Nii-san you really love Amu-chan?"

"Yeah but don't you really like her too?"

''Yeah but which one of us loves her more?''

"That's hard to find out but she needs to decide which one of us she loves more."

"Tadase, I sense a ? egg!"

"But didn't Yamamoto-san leave to France?"

"Tadase let's go!"

At Amusement Park (still Tadase's POV)

When we got there we didn't see anyone except Amu-chan.

"Amu-chan?'

She turned her head and said, "Deciding to love or not.''

"What?"

'' I don't know who I love more so I'm going to decide to love or not to Charanari"

"Got it.''

Then she was bathed in a dark red light and came out as an angel half of the outfit was black the other half was white.

"Nii-san let's chara transform too.''

''MY OWN HEART UNLOCK!'

"Charanari Platinum Royal!"

''Charanari Black Lynx

"But how can we fight Amu-chan or purify her heart when she's the one who has a ? egg?!?"

" HOW THE IN THE WORLD AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW? (a/n Tadase says Amu chan if you get confused with who's talking) I wish Utau was here she could help."

" But were is she?"

Utau's POV

"Yaya?", I saw Yaya and her eyes look darker.

"Hey Utau Kukai."

" What's going on Yaya?'

" Pepe's going to help me lure the Embryo out and wish that I was never a big sister and the feeling of liking someone never existed for me!"

"What?!?"

"Yaya tell me you're joking.''

"Kukai you only see me as an imoto but never as something other then that I really like you but now I also have strange feel for Kairi and it's just getting confusing so I no longer wish to like or love.''

"Yaya are you ready ?"

I think that was Pepe but it didn't sound like her.

"Pepe, please".

We were blinded by a dark purple light and when we were able to see Yaya dressed as me when I was dark jewel.

'Kukai let's charinari!"

MY OWN HEART UNLOCK!

"Charnari Sky Jack!"

"Charnari Seraphic Charm!"

"No matter what you do you can't defeat me!"

"Yaya, I don't want to fight but, I will if I have to! White Wing!"

"Utau you're becoming more like Amu. Shining Black!"

She was stronger but, how? Kukai and me were hit hard. How can we heal her like this?

**That is it for now I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in about a month!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Yaya's POV

I'm stronger then them since Amu and Rima have ? eggs too.

Now I see why Utau wanted a lot of power it feels so good.

"White Wind!"

Weak.

"Shining Black!"

Then they both fell to the ground. Hard. It's funny how weak they are.

"Utau I'll distract her and you try to heal her got it?''

'I'll try to heal her."

"You two are stupid. But you are important to my plan of getting the embroyo,so I wouldn't destroy you yet. "

"Yaya haven't you realized that no matter what you're always the baby in the Guardians."

"Kukai."

"Yaya I know that you also like someone besides Kukai, wouldn't he be sad with what you did to yourself."

"He's concerned for everyone and won't care he has no feelings for me anyway."

"Are you guys talking about Kairi?"

"Kukai!"

"He does like you a lot he realized he should stop going for Hinamori and ended falling for you."

"How would you know?!'',I screamed.

"It's really obvious."

Would he be worry about me? Did he stop liking Amu?

"Yaya you know what to do."

''Pepe.. change me back please."

Utau's POV

Suddenly a bright yellow light surrounded her and Yaya fell as soon as the light worn off.

"Come here Kukai."

"Yeah?"

"Carry her.''

"Wha- why do I have to carry her?"

" One, she's almost the same weight as me, two I can't carry her and lastly your stronger. Or are you a weakling?"

"Fine."

"It's just until we find Kairi then we can dump her on him."

"Good plan."

"Kukai I feel another ? egg at the Love Knot Temple!"

"Let's go!"

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I broke my computer.**

**Anyway please R&R and have a happy Valentine's Day! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara if I did Nagihiko would have already confessed to Rima. **

**Enjoy! **

Rima's POV

"Death Pins!"

"Lightening Blade!"

As soon as the pins hit Kairi fell backways.

"Can't you just leave me alone?", I said in an emotionless voice.

"Rima, what's going on ?''

"Don't you know that Amu has a ? egg too, so it's almost impossible for me to be healed."

"Sanjo-san what do we do now?"

"I..have no idea."

"Tightrope dancer!"

A rope with dark energy quickly came toward Nagihiko and Kairi wrapping them tightly.

"You still don't get it. Just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"White Wing!"

"Death Pins!"

The attacks collide into each other.

"Utau what are you doing?"

"Let me think, I'm trying to fight you and heal you."

"Utau! Get Kairi and Nagihiko out of the ropes first!"

"Oh right, White Wing!"

The ropes broke.

"Thanks Utau."

"Blaze Shoot!"

"Lighting Blade!"

I dodge them easily.I'm not going to give up like more energy I use in this form the closer I am to being dead.

"Why won't you leave me alone? If I live I will only give others pain."

"Rima what are you talking about wouldn't your parents be sad?''

" They wouldn't care their always arguing."

"But everyone else cares."

Really.. Nagihiko wouldn't know anything. He wouldn't know anything about my pain, the things I lived through.

"Come on Rima you shouldn't do this!"

"Kukai, you're as loud as always."

"If you listen and the words everyone said have no effect on you we'll let you die", he said this while smiling his regular smile.

"I'll listen."

"Um.. you won't be able to be the world's best comedian."said Utau.

"Through everything I've been through at this point I don't care."

"Wow,you're that serious,"said Kukai


	8. Chapter 8

"Life is better then death,"said Kairi.

"Don't care about that."

"Nagihiko said something!"

"Rima, if you are going to die then listen to what I have to said."

Kusukusu, I thought.

He does need to said something Rima.

"Fine what else do you have to say to me?"

"I'm in love with you."

What?What did he say?

Nagihiko's POV

Well, I planned on confessing might as well confess now.

"I love you more then anything! If you die now I'll die after you!"(Dramatic isn't it.)

"You're kidding no one would do that,"she answered in the same emotionless tone.

"Sanjo-san give me one of your swords.'

Slowly he gave me his I aimed the sword toward my heart.I was going to stab myself right in the heart.

I thought I had aimed for my heart but I just stabbed my chest. I saw a small hand over my wrist.

"Don't,don't give up your life."

"Rima ."

"Nagihiko, thank you for giving me reason to live."

Rima smiled and then a bright white light glowed, I felt my wound I saw Rima lying on the grass with Kusukusu's everyone undid their Charanari.

"Oh, by the way Kairi here you go."

"W-What! Why are you giving her to me?"

"Good luck, oh and I already told her."

"Ehhh!"

'Come on Utau let's race to the ramen shop!"

"You're gonna lose Kukai!"

Then they started racing.

"Well now I must departure."

"Later."

"Rima. You awake?"

She's still out of it. Then I picked her up bridestyle like Sanjo did and ran home.

**This is a very long chapter next up's Amu. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

**Peach Pit owns Shugo Chara.**

Amu's POV

Looks like Rima and Yaya were healed.

"You're not going to attack? Wow you are stupid."

"Holy Crown!"

I dodge it. I know all their moves.

"Tadase!"

"Well we can't just sit here!"

"Heart Shards."

Heart like daggers containing the feelings of confusion came out of Amu's hand. Ikuto and Tadase couldn't dodge quick enough and were cut sharply.

"Quills of Despire!"

"Slash Claw!"

The quills made a clinging sound when it hit the claws.

"Looks like we've got no choice."

"Holy Saber!"

"Slaw Claw!"

I then used my wings as a shield and was able to block their attacks.

Now this gets interesting.

_Ran, can I charanari with the others?_

_Yes._

_Can you combine your powers with everyone else?_

_Yes._

_Good they'll have a surprise in store for them later._

"Heart Shards!"

"Holy Crown!"

Then Ikuto came up from behind and he hit me in one of my wings knocking off some of the feathers.

I twitch angerly in pain.

Well, now that they finally were able to hit me, I guess it's time to make things hard again.

A dark red light filled the air.

"What's she doing?"

"Amu!"

"Charanari Unknown Fortune."

Ikuto and Tadase both stood there their mouths opened and a shocked expression over their faces.

I wore a red dress that went down a little below my knees it also had black netting around the skirt with black ribbon around the torso, with black boots. Around my neck was the humpty lock but the normal pure white diamonds were as dark as the night.

This is going to be fun.

"Black Feelings!"

A black energy came toward Tadase and Ikuto.

"Holy Crown!"

"Amu can you hear us?"

"Why won't you talk to us?"

'What is there to talk about? I want to stop deciding who I truly love."

"Amu."

"Black feelings!"

The attack was able to hit them.

Ikuto's POV

Black feelings.. they seemed to represent Amu's feelings. They felt sad, confused,and somehow painful.

"Amu you don't have to choose between us and we won't fight which one you choose."

"Nii-san."

"No matter which one you choose we'll be happy with your decsion, right Tadase?"

"Yeah.'

"Really?"

"Yep. As long as you're happy we're happy."

"Ikuto. Tadase."

A bright pink light surrounded her and when we could finally see again we saw Amu back to normal.

"Nii-san?"

"What", I said as I picked up Amu bride style.

"Amu-chan should be with you."

"Why, I thought you loved her that you wanted to be with her."

"I do but, you love her enough to be happy even though she's with another person so."

"I understand well later.'

'Where are you going?"

"To her house to tell her parents."

Then I started to run off.

Yaya's POV

I started to wake up and I realized I was in Kairi's arms.

"Kairi?!"

"Yaya, you're awake."

"What happened? What time is it? Where are we? Where's Pepe?"

"Calm down remember you were a ? egg and got healed."

"Ohh yeah."

"It's about 5:00,I'm carrying you home, and Pepe's fine."

"Yaya- chan!"

"Pepe!'

Then we hugged.

'Wait it's 5:00?"

"Yeah why?"

"My mommy was gave birth 2 hours ago!!"

"What ?"

I then jumped out of Kairi's arms and started to run but before I did that I kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I really like you and Kukai said you like me."

"Call you later?"

"Yep."

"Bye."

Now I'm off to my house to see my little sister.I'm really happy.

Rima's POV

"Nagihiko? What's going on am I dreaming?

"You dream about me Rima-chan?"

"Okay now I know I'm awake."

"Rima what happened to you why did want to kill yourself?"

"My a divorce now I have to choose who I want to stay with. My father's going to Kyoto in 2 weeks."

"That's still not the me the truth."

"I thought my parents would be happier if I didn't live."

"That's not true."

"Bala-Balance, Bal-"

"Hello?"

"Rima! Thank Godness when your father and I found out you were missing we thoughtyou got kidnapped."

"I'm not kidnapped. Mamma?"

"Yes?"

"Can you and Papa not divorce? Why not just live apart for a couple of months? "

"Rima we talked it over and thought about your postion and we agreed that living apart with be easier."

"Mamma."

"Bye.'

I closed my phone and smiled.

"By the way Nagihiko do you really love me?"

Then he slowly kissed me.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yep. Oh we should proably get going or my parents will think I'm kidnapped."

Then Nagihiko continued to carry me home.

Amu's POV

"Ikuto?!"

"Moring strawberry."

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep and now I'm taking you home, to tell your parents about your new boyfriend."

"What?!"

"Tadase told me that I deserved you more than he did."

"What?!"

"Remember you turned into a ? egg and had attacks that screamed that you liked both of us but you didn't know which one to choose?"

"Ok, but do you really like me?"

"No , I love you."

"I thought you were joking."

"Nope," then he kissed me on my forhead, then my cheek then my lips.

Ikuto brought me home after that. When my parents found out, Papa was freaking out.

"AMU-CHANNNNNnnnn!"

But Mama said,"Good luck."

Then Ami called Ikuto Onii-chan.

After that Ikuto left.

"Amu- chan what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing Suu, I'm just happy that now I only have one love."

Ikuto.

**Thanks to everyone who reviwed you get cookies!**

**I'm sorry to people who wanted Tadamu, but I think I'll just write Amuto.**

**Look out for my next story! And at last R&R! **


End file.
